kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Cards
Map Cards appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories as a type of card which allows Sora and Riku to bring form to Castle Oblivion's White Rooms through Room Synthesis. Like playing cards, they are randomly numbered 1-9 or 0, but these numbers are used against the castle's doors, rather than enemies. When Room Synthesis is activated, a set of card outlines will appear on the screen with various colors, numbers, and symbols. These represent the criterion for opening the door and creating a room. If an outline has a specific color, it can only be opened with a Map Card of the same color. If the outline has a number with a symbol on it, specifically ↑, ↓, or =, it can only be opened with a Map Card that has a higher, lower, or equal number on it, although Map Cards with "0" on them can satisfy a ↑ or ↓ requirement. The criterion can also contain a number by itself, which must be satisfied by applying multiple Map Cards whose point sum is equal to or greater than the listed number. The unique "Random Joker" is able to satisfy any set of requirements, except for a keycard requirement. Map Cards are divided into red "Enemy Map Cards", which modify the behavior of the Heartless within the room, green "Status Map Cards", which modify the status of Sora and his friends, blue "Bounty Map Cards", which provide treasure chests, shops, or save points, and golden "Keycards", which progress the story or provide a chest with a unique "Bonus". In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, these types are signified with an "R", "G", "B", and "!", respectively. List of Map Cards Enemy Map Cards Status Map Cards Bounty Map Cards Random Joker Keycards Special Rooms Unknown Room The Unknown Room is a small room similar to a Tranquil Darkness. Any room that is created automatically is treated as an Unknown Room. For example, the first room in every world is an Unknown Room, and upon entry, there is usually a short cutscene introducing the world, and the hero is usually given a Key of Beginnings keycard.In Castle Oblivion, Riku is given the Key to Truth keycard instead. Furthermore, because each key room, such as the Room of Beginnings, deposits the hero in a specific room after the scene finishes, it is possible to be deposited in a room that the hero has not already opened, creating an Unknown Room. Finally, the room immediately before the battle with Marluxia, containing a Save Point, is an Unknown Room. Room of Beginnings The Room of Beginnings is the first story room that can be accessed in a world, and it is usually used to introduce the main characters of that world, though it can also contain an event or even boss battle. After the room's completion, it is sealed, and the hero is usually given a Key of Guidance keycard.In Castle Oblivion, Sora is given the Key to Truth keycard instead. Its card is emblazoned with the Keyblade symbol on a blue background. Room of Guidance The Room of Guidance is the second story room that can be accessed in a world, and it is used to set up the climax of the world's story and lead into the final battle. After the room's completion, it is sealed, and the hero is given a Key to Truth keycard. Its card is emblazoned with the Heart symbol on a blue background. Room of Truth The Room of Truth is the final story room that can be accessed in a world, and it contains the battle against the world's main villain. After the room's completion, it is sealed, and the hero is transported to the world's exit, a Conqueror's Respite room.In Destiny Islands in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Riku's Room of Truth contains two boss battles, and he can choose to leave the room and save between them. Its card is emblazoned with the Heartless emblem on a blue background. Room of Rewards The Room of Rewards , originally known as the Hidden Chamber , in each world contains a treasure chest with a specific card or sleight the first time it is opened. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, each world contains only the first set of Bonuses excluding Castle Oblivion. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, a Room of Rewards starts off with a reward from Set 1, and if you have completed "Sora's Story" and Kingdom Hearts II save files, it will also contain a second treasure chest with a reward from Set 2. If you have a completed "Reverse/Rebirth" save file, or for the Japanese version, a completed Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix save file, the Room of Rewards will contain both sets of treasure chests during the first play-through of Sora's Story. Once both treasure chests have been emptied, the Room of Rewards for that world is no longer accessible, but if only one chest is emptied, the other will function as a Bounty chest until both unique treasures are obtained. You can only carry one Key to Rewards card at a time. Conqueror's Respite The Conqueror's Respite is a tall room that is only accessible after completing the "Room of Truth". It contains a Save Point and the world's exit on its highest platform, and usually has a tall ladder from the entrance to the highest platform. There are never any Heartless in this room. In Sora's Story, Sora is directly transported to the room after completing the Room of Truth, but in Reverse/Rebirth, Riku is merely put back in the room he was just in, and he must make his way to the exit on his own. After the first time through a world, the Conqueror's Respite is only accessible if the level is entered through it, like the Unknown Room. Notes References fr:Cartes Lieu de:Raumkarten Category:Cards